EUROPEANS, SEEMS YOU ARE SHAMELESS!
WHAT A SCUM ARE YOU - TO FORGET IT? WHAT A SCUM ARE YOU - TO SUPPORT THEM? BANDERA'S MURDERERS ARE IN POWER IN KIEVE, UKRAINE NOW BACKED BY THE WEST... 1.jpg This photo is done almost 70 years ago. The child in the photo – is a 2-year Czeslaw Chrzanowska from the Kuta village (Kosovskiy region IvanoFrankivsk, West. Ukraine). Baby angel is looking at the camera... This is her last photo. In April 1944 the Kuta village is attacked by Stepan Bandera. Sleeping in the night Cheslava is stabbed by a bayonet in a baby cot. For what? - Because she is not a Ukrainian 2 y.o. Cheslava Hranovskaya was pierced several times by a bayonet by a Bandera’s UPA nationalist. And 18-year-old Galina Hranovskaya is taken away by Bandera’s UPA nationalists, raped and hung on the edge of the forest. The shot shows - Galina Chrzanowska, a beatiful village Pollish girl in the national shirt, smiling broadly at the camera. For doing what she was raped and hung? Just for the same. She was not a Ukranian. 2.jpg Kuty. Halina Chrzanowska 18 y.o. All non-Ukrainians in the Kuta village are to be exterminated. There are about 200 people - Poles and Armenians. Armenians… there was in the Rech Pospolitaya such a small etnic minority, Polish Armenians. They lived in the Carpathians, from the middle Ages. They do not live there any more. They are all massacred out together with the Poles in 1944, when Volyn massacre has come to the Carpathians. In the Kuta village there were mixed families. The Polish Francis Berezovsky has a Ukrainian wife. And the wife’s nephew is from Bandera’s nationalists. He cutt Francis Berezovsky head off, put it on a plate and gives to his wife as a "gift". After these tortures woman gets mad. The local priest-Uniate incites Bandera’s UPA nationalists and so is also involved in the massacre. These are just several episodes of the Bandera’s UPA nationalists Volyn massacre. What is the Volyn massacre in reality? It is the real ethnic cleaning of the Western Ukraine from non-Ukrainians in 1943-44 hold by Bandera’s UPA nationalists. It’s a reall genocide! Mainly massacred people are Poles, but the other national minorities are not forgotten at all. Bandera’s UPA nationalists kill clearing is very carefull. Note once more - this massacre was undertaken not by German nazis it was undertaken by the so called Ukrainian Insurgent Army (UPA) natinalists that are Ukrainians from the Western Ukarine. They call themselve – “Cutters”. They seeme really not to understand why the “independent” Ukraine is inhabited by residents of non-Ukrainian nationality. For doing what for Bandera’s “Independent” Ukraine this Polish family of Kleshchin is needed? (all them are cut on 16.08.1943 year, Podyarkov, Lvov region) 3.jpg Is the “independent” Ukraine in need of that Podyarkov family Kleshchin killed on 16.08.1943? Is the “independent” Ukraine in need of this Poles: Maria Grabovskaya with her daughter 3 y.o. (Bandera’s UPA nationalists kill both on 10.11.1943 in the village Blazev Gorna, Lvov region)? 4.jpg Blazev Gorna (Lviv) Maria Grabowska killed with her daughter 3 y.o. (photo from her sister archive). Is the “independent” Ukraine in need of this Pole Ignacy Zamoyski and his daughter of 15 years killed on January 22, 1944? They are strangled in the village Busce, Berezhany district of the Ternopol region. 5.jpg Ignacy Zamoyski with his daughter. On the same day , January 22, 1944, in the village Buse the Bandera’s UPA nationalists kille this woman with 2 her children (a Polish family Popiel). Of course they are up to themselves. They are all three of a wrong nationality. 6.jpg Maria Popiel and her 2 children Here is this Polish family Shayer. A mother and two children, carved in their propper house in Vladinopol in 1943 7.jpg Only three out of more than 80,000 victims of the Bandera’s UPA nationalsts Volyn massacre. On August 30, 1943 the Bandera’s UPA nationalists gang under the command of a Ukrainian Ivan Klimczak nicknamed "Bald" cut the Polish village Will Astravets. Masacrers kill 529 people, including 220 children. Pole Henry Klock survive by a miracle that day, he is wounded and they take him for dead. He witnesses next to him, over the body of the mother Mary Ezinik her 5-year-old son is sitting. He cryes and asks his mother to come home. 5-year-old child can not understand that his mother is no more alive. Bandera’s UPA nationalist approaches close to the baby-boy and shoots him in his head. The genocide logic is children must be exterminated too. Bandera’s UPA nationalists learne that from the Germans Nazis, and they are Nazis as well. The same gang leader "Bald", which cuts the village Volyal Ostravetskaya, before joining the UPA was a Nazi polizei. He served with the Germans 103 shutzmaschaft battalion ("security police", punitive). The Bandera’s UPA nationalists "commander" Roman Shukhevych serves as a nazi polizei as well (201st battalion). The photo shows Bandera’s UPA nationalists massacre victims in the Polish village of Hermanivka, R-n, Lutsk, on 28.11.1943: 8.jpg The colony Hermanivka (Lutsk region) 28.12.1943 Another vivid episode of the “national liberation struggle”. Do not you find? Another vivid episode of the “national liberation struggle”, village Katerinovka on may 1943. 9.jpg The girl at the center Stacya Stephanek is killed in a terrific way - her belly is cut by hoe because her father is a Pole. No regardless of her mother Mary Boyarchuk being a Ukrainian, that night she is killed too. Because she married a Pole. Two other children are also not simply killed by Bandera's criminals (now in Kiev they are delovely backed by the US Governement). They have hands broken before the death. Mixed families excite Bandera’s UPA nationalists even much more. In the Zalesye village of Korolezkoye (Ternopil region) on 7 February 1944, there is even more terrible incident. Bandera’s UPA nationalist massacrers attack the village with the aim to massacre the Polish population. About 60 people, mainly women and children are herded into a barn, where Bandera’s UPA nationalists burn them alive. One of killed on that day belongs to a mixed family – a half Polish, a half Ukrainian. Bandera’s UPA nationalists put a condition to him to kill his mother Pole and then he will be left alive. The young men refuses and is killed together with his mother. Bandera’s UPA nationalist massacrers reminde the Red Khmers of Pol Pot’s Campucia. Those named cut out a half of the country wielding a simple hoe, the call it ("Pol Pot’s hoe"). Bandera’s UPA nationalist massacrers also used such simple improvised tools. For example - a two-handed saw. A girl sawn (Wolyn1943.eu.interii.pl) 10.jpg Out of the testimony of a witness Tadeusz Kotor, resident of a Polish village Ruzhin (15 km from Kovel) citation: "…on November 11, 1943, our group of self-defense of the colonies Ruzhin and Truskoty fought with UPA attempts to break through into villages. The next day we left Truskoty. We were to leave a severely wounded in the leg our man Stefan Skowron, of 18 y.o. a full orphan, who was my good friend. We have rendered him the possible first aid, and he asked us to leave him near the house of our neighbor Gnat Yuhimchuk. The next day a Stah Shimchak went to pick Stephen up. He found that Stephen was died. He had an open belly, his insides were pulled out, his eyes were gouged out, legs missed shoes. Soon his brother Sigmund identified these shoes on a Lubliniec village habitant Leonid Aksutich. A great tragedy for me became the death of Ukrainians Ivan Aksutich and his son Sergey in the autumn of 1943. Already an old man, Aksutich Ivan lived well with his neighbors, he was not involved in any political intrigues, he had just the courage not to support Ukrainian nationalists. He was killed in the Kleweck village by the nephew Leonid, who personnally chosed for his native uncle such a terrible death – he sawed a living uncle body with a saw. His son Sergey was shot by UPA nationalists". Bandera’s UPA nationalist Leonid Aksutich, described by the witness, is a typical UPA massacrer. He finds a wounded Pole, rips him up the belly, pulls out insides and takes his shoes off. And he saws alive the native uncle with the saw – incpite of last being an Ukrainian who did a little - just not supported Bandera. Two-handed saw helps Bandera’s UPA nationalists well, but it takes them too much time to use it. To use the axe is faster. On the picture is hacked to death by Bandera’s UPA nationalists Polish family in Macieve (Łukowe), February 1944. 11.png On the pillow far corner something lies. Hence difficult to see. bed + arrow But things that lie there are axed-off human fingers. Before to kill, Bandera’s UPA nationalists cruelly torture their victims. 12.jpg Maziev (now Lukov, 30 km from Kovel) february 1944. And that is their credoe. You cannot leave non-Ukrainian nationalities simply to die. They must die in cruel torments. Bandera’s UPA nationalists had burned the shoulders and ears of the alive Polish woman before to kill with some molten iron object. 13.jpg 31-9058 During the Volyn massacre Bandera’s UPA nationalists sadism against victims blossom the most lush colors. The shot below shows the victim of the Bandera’s UPA nationalists attack on a passenger train Belzec - Rava-Ruska on 16 June 1944. The attack is perpetrated by a Dmitry Karpenko gang, nicknamed "Yastrub". Karpenko-Yastrub is a real Bandera’s "hero". He is awarded the highest UPA award - Golden cross "For merit" of the 1 degree. On 16.06.1944, his gang stop a passenger train near Rava-Russkaya, he sorts passengers by a nationality (there are Poles, Ukrainians and Germans). After that the Poles are taken to the forest and cruelly killed. The Polish woman in the photo below, went also in this "train of death". She has ripped her stomach open, the hand axed-off. So it is, the 1 degree merit... Belzec (Rava-Ruska) on 16.6.44 14.jpg The Lipniki a Polish village (Kostopolsky region Rovno region) on March 26, 1943, At the night this village is attacked by a a Bandera’s UPA nationalist gang under the command of UPA “hero” Ivan Litvinchuk, nicknamed "Oak". A cruel massacre begins. UPA “Heroes” kill 179 people, including 51 children. Among the dead there are 174 Poles, 4 Jews and 1 Russian woman. In the photo: the victims of the massacre in Lipniki in a mass grave: 15.jpg That night from hands of the UPA “heroes” future first cosmonaut of Poland Miroslav Hermaszewski nearly died. He was then 2 y.o. His family arrived in Lipniki at the beginning of 1943, in hope to escape from Volyn Bandera’s terror. There is a full village of such refugees. Hermaszewski shelters in his house a local Polish man Jakub Faruser. The Bandera’s UPA nationalists burn his house, behead Veranzerou, kill his grandfather Miroslav Hermaszewski by 7 bayonet blows. Miroslav’s mother grabbs her 2-year-old sun and runs across the field towards the forest. Bandera’s UPA nationalists began to shoot her after. She falls down and faints from fear. Nationalists decided that killed her. After an hour she came to herself and was able to hide in the forest. Her shock slightly receded and she realized that she lost the child on the field. She dropped him while she escaped running. In the morning her father and the older brother rushed to look for little Mirko. The field was covered with dead corpses. Suddenly brother saw in the snow a black bundle and there was the child who showed no signs of life. At first thought that he was freezed. The child in the bundle was brought to the house and began to warm up. Suddenly the baby stirred and opened eyes. Miroslav survived and became the first Polish cosmonaut. 16.jpg On a photo: Miroslav Hermaszewski (left) and Lipniky peasant Jakub Farumzer (right), who was beheaded by Bandera’s massacrers. 17.jpg Another victim of the Lipniki massacre - 3-year-old Janusz Belavsky. I ask my self what is the military grade extent that was earned by the UPA massacrer for killing this baby? Not less than upper grade. Lipniki on 26.3.43 Janusz Belavsky 3 y.o. Today Bander’s nationalists like to tell, that the UPA allegedly fought with the German occupants... Shall we see what they are – those German occupants 12 March 1944, a band of Bandera’s UPA massacrers and the 4-th police regiment of the nazis SS division “Galicina” jointly attack the Polish village Palikrowy (former Lvov province, now the territory of Poland). It is the village with the mixed population, with about 70% of Poles, 30% of Ukrainians. After having kicked its inhabitants out from their homes, the nazi polizeis and Bandera’s UPA nationalists begin to sort them on a national basis. After the separation all Poles are shot from machine guns. 365 people die, mostly women and children. 18.jpg The shot below shows Palikrowy, on March 1944, the child sitting near his killed mother. The mother is killed during the, Bandera’s UPA massacrers and nazi polizeis from SS “Galicina” division. Here they are – german troops, exterminated by Bandera’s UPA nationalists. Here is the social advertising in Lvov, in 2009, “They stood for Ukraine” SS “Galicina” Lviv 2009 19.jpg Volyn massacre began on February 9, 1943, with the attack of Bandera’s UPA nationalist massacrers on the Parosle village, where they killed about 200 Poles. The organizers of the Volyn massacre are the Stepan Bandera UPA comanders: Roman Shukhevych, Mykola Lebed and Roman Klyachkivsky. All 4 are national "heroes" of the official Ukraine of nowadays, backed up by not less official Europe. 20.jpg That's a Polish monument dedicated to the victims of the Volyn massacre. The inscription at the bottom in English sounds like: "If I forget about them, you, God in heaven, forget about me." I suppose it's high time for the God to forget you all. Zig Heil to very independent Ukraine of nowadays. Zig Heil to its national butcher-“heroes” Zig Heil to European politicians backing all that. Zig Heil the new Nazist Europe.